La Resistance
by asSociallyInept
Summary: AU, based off The Saboteur. Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang, and Sam Evans are British SOE agents in occupied France during World War II. They enter a world of betrayal, depression, and war. However, they will find more. Much more. Faberry, 2Chang, Klaine


**A/N: **Okay, so I'm actually back in the fanfiction game. With Glee no less. This is a prompt from marshmallowhobo (.com). So this is shaping up to be based on the 2009 video game The Saboteur. Loosely at least. Basically I'll take the alternate historic events that took place in the game, but spin Glee characters into it along with different relationships. So you can expect Faberry main, with side Chang squared, Klaine and Brittana. And others that may pop up into my head. So let the games begin.

**Disclaimer**: Glee nor the Saboteur are not mine. This is for fun and strictly non-profit.

Quinn threw open the doors and barged in through to Sam's office. She was pissed, and she knew that Sam was at the bottom of this. One week ago she had been relaxing in the United States, doing some reconnaissance in Virginia, but mostly relaxing. She was chatting up this brunette that was easy on the eyes and completely willing to get into her bed. But then the next thing she knows she's dragged out of a bar, into a car, with a message thrown into her lap.

_Return immediately to London - Evans_

Pulled out of a quasi-education for what? It had better be a damn good reason or someone's, preferably Sam's, head was going to be rolling down the street. Stomping toward his desk, Quinn grew more agitated as Sam leaned back on his chair reading the paper. He's relaxing and she wasn't? Quinn stomped toward the desk and threw down the message down on his desk. Quinn spat, "What the bloody hell do you want me here for Sam?"

Sam turned his head at Quinn lazily and rolled his eyes. He folded up the paper and threw it back at Quinn, who fumbled with it as she looked at the headlines. "Welcome to World War II princess. I have no idea how my best agent ended up spying on a bunch of useless Yanks. Not like they're doing anything right now for the war." Sam stood up and pointed to the headlines Quinn skimmed over. France was now under the control of Germany, an armistice signed just two weeks ago. "See that Fabray? Those Nazi's are occupying France. Fucking bullshit if you ask me." Sam grimanced as the words came out of his mouth.

Quinn looked up and her eyes softened. She knew Sam had family in France, Paris specifically. Skimming through the article she noted that Paris was their main base in the occupation. She spoke up, "Sam, I'm-"

Sam cut her off and held his hand up. "Save your breath Agent Fabray. You'll need the energy for where we're going." Sam grabbed a bag sitting on his desk and started his way out the door.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Where are _we_ going then?"

Sam turned back toward her and smirked. "We're going to Paris."

_5 hours later_

Quinn paced impatiently as she waited by the docks. The wind and waves were the only sounds keeping Quinn company, as she started out to the water. She had assumed they'd be parachuting in, after all that's what other countries were doing. Allegedly. Quinn wondered exactly what Sam's plan was, setting a meeting up here at three o'clock to leave London. With only a sack containing her clothes and pistol, she didn't have much to pack. She liked to keep things light, simple. It'd be easier to find everything she needed when she got to Paris.

Soon enough, a car pulled up and skidded to a halt in front of Quinn. She raised her eyebrow as three doors opened, and the passangers stumbled out. First was Sam, cigarette in his mouth and gripping his sack. He nodded to Quinn as he made his way toward the ferry that would take them to France. Then Quinn's eyes widened as she saw an asian man step out of the car, and gave her a goofy grin. "Mike!", she squealed, running toward him and gripping him in a hug. "It's been far too long my friend."

Mike chuckled as he returned the hug, rubbing her shoulders. "You look good," he said with a grin, "I hear you got trounced out of your quasi-vacation for this hell of a mission." Quinn nodded, as Mike released his grip. It had been months since they last seen each other. Both Quinn and Mike underwent training camp at the same time, and quickly became good friends. Their relationship mirrored one of siblings, with quips and small affection. Mike turned his head toward Sam and called out, "So Evans? When are we making our way out of here and into the hellhole you call Paris?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he took out two envelopes from his jacket. Handing them to Quinn and Mike, he started, "Here are your details, we will be searching for any source of resistance against the Germans, primarily French groups. You'll find dossiers on prominent German characters in the city. This mission isn't like your usual recon however. We have no safehouses, no weapons, no nothing. The only thing we got going for us is we're meeting up with an SOE agent that was in Paris when the Germans came in."

Quinn flipped through the documents, glazing over the dossiers. Her eyes skimmed over the agent details, and absentmindedly said, "Who the hell is Kurt Hummel?"

Sam turned back toward the boat and made his way on, "He's a new recruit, Paris was his first mission." Quinn frowned at this. A new agent? She wanted to experience action and the like, not play babysitter for some new agent.

Mike sighed, but kept a smile. "Well, maybe he won't be as bad as the other recruits. At least not as bad as you were your first mission." He looked pointedly at Quinn, with a smirk on his face.

Quinn's jaw dropped and pushed him onto the boat. "I saved your ass in Saarbrücken. Without my driving skills you'd be dead. Or worse, sauerkraut sauce."

Read and review.


End file.
